


What John Loves Most

by holycon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holycon/pseuds/holycon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What John Loves Most about Rodney. Drabble. Mcshep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What John Loves Most

John loved Rodney's neck. He loved how long and smooth it always looked, and how if Rodney moved just right he could see that delectable tendon stand out on the side.

Rodney's neck always gave him impure thoughts, half the time he didn't know what he wanted more - to suck it, lick it, bite it or kiss it.

But what John loved the most was the sounds Rodney made when John did all those things to him - the cute little sounds that reminded him of a cat's purr when he located that one special spot right behind Rodney's ear.

John loved leaving marks on Rodney's neck, showing all who viewed him that Rodney was marked, Rodney was taken, Rodney was  _his_.

John  _loved_  Rodney's neck.


End file.
